Lunacy
by Cloakofinsanity
Summary: He was angry. Morgana was there, and so was Emrys. Where was Merlin? No one really knew, but what really matters is that Emrys is insane. AU Not my best fic ever, but it was fun to write. T cause I don't know. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters


(AN) Hey… So I can't say I'm overly happy with this fic, but this idea was bothering me. Therefore I went, "What the hell"

Anyway No One Ever Expected will be updated next week. Please leave a review or PM me. So long! Farewell! Auf Wiedersehen! Goodbye!

He was angry. The second the candles blew out in the council chambers and an eerie shadow encased the room, he felt an unexplainable rage well in him, and that lunatic that was constantly urging him to harm, shoved its way into his mind's eye. It was unexplainable to him, yet the situation made perfect sense. The next moment, doors, thicker than some walls, were flung open like they weighed less than a rag doll, leaving the figure of evil to cloak the room in shadows.

Morgana Pendragon strode purposefully into the room, each click of her heels sending shadowed figures to find her prey and bring them to the circle of light illuminated by the fading moon. One by one the bodies were chained and dragged, Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Merlin, and all the other worthless souls were brought into the sight of her piercing gaze. Two sets of blue eyes were trained on her, each could be seen with a storm swirling through those eyes as they debated the possibilities. For Merlin there was only one. The witch opened her mouth once more; this time to bring forth the speech that could have brought forth her reign of terror. Only Emrys was there.

The councilmembers and servants were lined around the circle, listening either intently or not at all to Morgana's speech. The speech that wound through subjects of magic and loyalty and honor, before ending with the sentence that started the madness. "And now, there is no one more powerful; I will become invincible now," the ex- ward whispered menacingly, her gaze floating over a certain king. Then the laughter started. A bloodcurdling laugh that could send the bravest of the land running for the hills rang through the room. Her pale eyes snapped to the line in front of her, scouring for the missing human. A chill crept down Morgana's spine as her glare failed to reveal the missing person.

"Oh, looking for me Morgana?" The words, which could have sounded so kind, were uttered with the utmost hatred that couldn't have matched any of the voices that were supposed to being coming from behind her. A gasp left her mouth and several others as looked at the mystery person, who was not really much of a mystery. Though his pale skin was awfully shadowed, his hair less tousled than she'd ever seen, and his eyes… It was the one person she would never have thought to be standing there. It was Merlin. But no it wasn't. Those bright blue eyes she has had the misfortune to see so many times, were now the color of ash and the swirls of magic that raced around the circle and up his body. With each step he took, the room and his complexion got darker, more insane looking. The servant's clothes were replaced by a brown tunic, a heavy leather jacket that did not weigh his shoulders down, black, black pants, and heavy boot clad in buckles. "Well, peek-a-boo." The words were accompanied by the twisted smile of lunacy, which probably scared her the most.

"Merlin. There is nothing you can do for them." She yelled, gesturing furiously at the councilmembers that lined the circle. The boy opened his mouth, and Morgana clenched her fists, ready to deal with whatever came off his insolent tongue. But instead, he laughed. A head-thrown-back, belly-holding, tear-bringing laugh that installed that little bit of fear into the witch's heart and eyes. Finally he managed to get himself under control, only to vanish in a second. The whole room got a little darker and a little more frightening when he vanished.

"Oh poor, naïve Morgana!" His shriek filled the room with its terrifying presence, striking fear into everyone's heart. "You still haven't gotten it. Still haven't pieced together the puzzle." His little speech was then interrupted by an increasingly rude Morgana shouting for him to reveal himself. Only to be replied with a laugh. "You said you wanted me broken Morgana. You said you wanted me angry that day so long ago. Well Morgana, I was already breaking at the seams." Another laugh echoed, though doubled in sound. Slowly, he stepped into the circle again, along with the other three of him, all glaring at her with the utmost hatred. Merlin spread his arms, gesturing to his little clones. "Like my monsters Morgana? We all have our monsters, right?" Merlin asked, tilting his head slightly to the left, as a puppy would do when confused. "Well, since you have unleashed your little monsters out on us; I thought I would return the favor." Each one of him stepped a little closer, before taking a jarring stop. "Go away Merlin." Even to her own ears she could tell it was a frightened threat, and it only brought four grins. "Merlin is away. He let Emrys out to play." With that the four of them disintegrated into piles of black sand.

"You should feel honored Morgana. The poor boy doesn't let me out without a good reason; I suppose he didn't want to do it." The disembodied voice blocked out all of other inhabitants, leaving Morgana alone with the lunatic. He reassembled himself just behind her to whisper in her ear. "Killing never was his thing." Her head snapped back to face him, but, again, Emrys collapsed into a floating trail of black particles and drifted into the shelter of the shadows. The floor underneath her started to shake and tremble as the rest of his speech fell on deaf ears. "It's time for me to go now. Our poor Merlin is starting to tire of me." Soon his menacing steps started to echo once more, only to slam to a halt as he slid slightly, causing Emrys to curse with something like "damn clumsy bastard". "Now," Emrys snarled, his eyes sending thousands of daggers her way. "Go. Leave. Or little Merlin won't let me out again. Instead he will get angry, and angry Merlin is worse than an insane Emrys. Do. You. Understand. You. Waste. Of. Valuable. Space?" A petrified nod answered his choppy question. A slow true grin spread across his face, while his gray eyes switched back to their normal blue, and Merlin fell onto the ground with a thud.


End file.
